High Strung
'High Strung '''is an episode of Thomas' Adventures of Thunderbirds Are Go ( 2015 TV Series). Plot John detects a high altitude balloon heading straight for the Southern Alps in New Zealand and is unable to contact the pilot. At first everyone suspects that Francois Lemaire is the pilot but when Thomas, Philip, Professor M, and Scott board the craft they discovers that the pilot is a teenager named Brandon Berrenger, who works for Lemaire. When the balloon crashes on top of a mountain our heroes and Brandon have to use Brains' new invention, RAD, to get down. At the same time, Gordon, Emily, and Kayo visit Lemaire's yacht. Songs * Surprises the credits Trivia * References to The Little Engine who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Thomas and Bertie, * The programmes on TV while Kayo is channel surfing looking for Francois Lemaire are scenes from the classic ''Thunderbirds series. Episodes include: Edge Of Impact, City Of Fire, Attack of the Alligators!, Terror In New York City and Day Of Disaster, as well as scenes from previous Thunderbirds Are Go! episodes: Runaway and Colony. * Brandon Berrenger is also the uncle of Daring Danny X from Paw Patrol. * When Brandon Berrenger comments to Thomas 'I heard somebody wrote a book about you once', he is referring to when The Rev. W. Awdry made a book about Thomas the Tank Engine. Script Kayo: Here we are. exit ThunderBird S. Worker: Hey, you can't leave that there! Kayo: whadda ya gonna do? Give us a ticket? enter the yacht corridors Emily: Wow! These look very luxurious! Gordon: a grand person like Lemaire definitely deserves a place like this. It'd almost fit a really grand engine like me! glances at a door, and hears mumbling from inside. She runs up to the door and looks into the port hole in it. She turns the doorknob, and rolls in, followed by Emily and Gordon, and find Lemaire laying in bed, completely covered in bandages, and his right leg is held up by a hoist. his wife Madeline is in the room wih him, feeding him orange juice from a juice carton with a straw Madeline Lemaire: What are you 3 doing in here?! Kayo: I... er... Lemaire mumbles something through his bandaged mouth Kayo: Lemaire?! Is that you? Madeline Lemaire: Mm-hm. Gordon: He looks...uhhh... more.... Madeline Lemaire: That's the last time he'll try rollerblading on the deck of his yacht... husband mumbles In a force ten storm. Emily: Wow. I'm sorry, that must have been painful! Gordon: If we knew, we would have brought a get well card! Kayo: But if you're here, then who's...? her comn Scott, Thomas, come in! static Scott, Thomas, come in! Scott! Scott! the mountains, our heroes are trekking toward a hatch on the balloon Scott: Kayo, you're breaking up! Repeat transmission! Kayo: Thunderbird 1, do you read me? Emily: Thomas, Prof, Philip! Lemaire is not in the balloon! He's on his yacht! Kayo: Repeat, he's not in there! Gordon: But he should be in a hospital! chuckles Emily and Kayo: Gordon! Gordon: quiet Sorry. John Tracy: Guys, the balloon is still descending. If you don't change course soon, you'll crash into the valley. Emily: Anyone could be in there. Guys, it might be a trap! Gordon: The Hood could be there, or the Mechanic! Scott: Sounds like we don't have much of a choice, guys. We're going in! Professor M: Ok, I offically think this is such a bad idea! heroes enter the airship John Tracy: What have you got, guys? Pirates? Balloon rustlers? The Hood? The Mechanic? young person enters, and sits in the control chair, propping his feet up on the control panel Scott: it's way worse than that, John. Philip: what's way worse than pirates, balloon rustlers, The Hood or The Mechanic? goes up to the chair, and turns it round, revealing a teenager, who jumps in surprise Scott: It's a teenager. Thomas, Professor M, and Philip: A teenager? Brandon Berrenger: Whoa, dude! You and your friends totally just exploded my heart! Like, kaboom! Scott: Who are you? Brandon Berrenger: Brandon Berrenger. I help Mr Lemaire with viral marketing and stuff. Philip: What's viral marketing? Professor M: Viral marketing, Philip, is showing off what you've done in the previous years. Thomas: Anyways, I'm Thomas The Tank Engine. Brandon Berrenger: Sweet! I heard somebody wrote a book about you once! Thomas: Yes, they did! And soon we advanced into television! Philip: And the cinema! Brandon Berrenger: By the way, Thomas, Phil, ya ever met my nephew, Danny, from Adventure Bay? Thomas: No, not exactly. Professor M: Wait. You're a teenager, and you have a nephew?! Brandon Berrenger: Sure! He's amazing! Philip: And FYI, my name is Philip, not Phil. Phi-lip. Professor M: FYI? Thomas: This is getting quite repetitious. Brandon Berrenger: FYI, stands for "For your information". Professor M: OK... FYI... Brandon, why didn't you answer any of our calls? Brandon Berrenger: Oh, well, Brandon Berrenger: Oh, hello, boss. Erm, sorry about, like everything. Lemaire MUMBLES ANGRILY Philip: What'd he say, what'd he say? Professor M: Uhh, i think it's best you don't know that. Madeline Lemaire: He has only one thing to say to you after pulling a crazy stunt like that. You're promoted to chief test pilot. Scott and Gordon: What?! angrily walks off Madeline Lemaire: Mr Lemaire recognises a fellow adventurer when he sees one, Brandon. Brandon Berrenger: GIGGLES Awesome! This is off the hook! Let's go back to my boss's yacht and celebrate. Hey, maybe my boss will organize a 'Bring a Relative to Work Day!' I can't wait to call my nephew!